Past And Present Never The Two Shall Meet
by AnGeL-oF-mAlFoY
Summary: When emotions run high and the past surfaces to reclaim what it once lost, what price does the present pay when revenge is all that matters! HP.DM


**Past And Present**

**Never The Two Shall Meet**

**Prologue**

"You know that this thing between us has to end Harry"

Harry Potter saviour of the Wizarding world refused to raise his eyes for fear that all the hurt he was feeling would shine from within their green depths

"Yeah" he whispered willing the tremors from his voice, he'd always known that when school ended that he and his lover would go their separate ways...............that they would never fully be able to be together

It didn't matter that along the way he had forgotten the rules and fallen head long in love, they'd had an arrangement and now that was coming to an end

He felt strong arms encircle his body and leaned back into the touch

It was the last he would have

"You know I never thought that I'd feel like this when the day came to end our liaison" the voice was softer now with a hint of sorrow edging its sultriness "but I feel as though I'm about to lose something precious"

Harry knew that he was clutching at straws and spun to raise eyes and look at the man he loved

"You'll never lose me, it doesn't have to end here we could carry on seeing each other we don't have to walk away" he replied his voice holding a hint of desperation

There was an amused chuckle and the slight shaking of a head

"Oh Harry, you always knew that this day would come. You're a man now and well I'm not the person who you should hold so much faith in" the last part was said with a slight waver to the otherwise perfectly flawless voice

"But why can't I?" Harry replied "why can't I just once choose something that I want?"

"It's wrong Harry and you know it" Harry cast his eyes down at the statement which he knew was nothing but truth yet managed to hurt him more than anything else thus far had

"Don't you see, we're on opposing sides Harry........................less than a year ago I would have killed you and handed you over to the dark lord without a moments hesitation"

There was a slight pause

"But now things are different, I care about you too much to risk you and with the Great War looming ever closer it's clear to me that our paths are laid in different directions. If any of them knew they would use what we have to hurt you...............I couldn't bare to live with that"

The words washed over Harry but still he couldn't believe that this was happening, that everything he had ever felt secure in and the one thing he wanted most was about to be taken from his life

Sighing he walked away from the strong arms that reached out to hold him and stared vacantly out of the window his eyes lingering over the grounds of Hogwarts

This was his home, the place he had dreamed about before he had even known it existed! He was going to war along the way he would defend this place with his life, but he knew that he would be constantly reminded of what he'd experienced in these halls

The knowledge that just once he had felt what it was like to be touched by love, to cherish something and hold it within his grasp, to be able to give pleasure and revel in the feelings that were returned

The thought of losing that crushed him, but he was born to be strong so he bit his lip and tried desperately not to waver, he was not allowed to be weak

"I used to dream that all this could be avoided" he said softly "Whenever I'd wake up with your hair splayed across my chest, your arms around me or your hand in my hand, I'd prey that this day would never come"

He closed his eyes against the pain that washed over him, if this were about to end then he was going to be strong............if only for the sake of his lover

"You were what kept me going you know, when I felt at my worst you always managed to make me feel as though I were worth something, that I was something more than a famous scar"

Sighing he resting his head against the glass relishing in the coolness it offered, he lifted his hand and traced the patterns that marked the window

Its coolness drew him in, so like his lover so silky soft and smooth with the façade that it was unbreakable, but all you had to do was dig a little deeper to find out just how fragile it really was

"Look at this glass, seemingly so strong able to protect whoever's behind it from the bitterness the outside world brings"

His fingers stilled

"But all it takes is the slightest thing, a moment's pressure and it shatters, leaving us open and vulnerable to everything that we thought we were safe from"

Turning he looked his lover in the eye, not caring that silent tears had broken free of his lashes

"You were my glass; you protected me from the bitterness of my life. But like everything else that matters to me you too are about to shatter"

"Harry it's not like that" was the protested reply but Harry just shook his head sadly

"No it's ok, I've already accepted my fate............I'm not meant to be happy all I was destined for is a lifetime of misery and darkness filled with nothing but doom and death"

Walking forward he cupped the cheek of his lover who against his will leaned into the gentle gesture

"Thank you for being my light"

"Harry once we walk out of this room that's it, we're on different sides. If I see you on the battlefield I won't be there to guide you" for the first time the voice that had remained cool for so long showed the first real sign that it was about to crack.........that he too were finding it hard

Harry smiled

"I know that love, but even if I knew before all of this that it was going to end up this way, I would never have given up the opportunity to let you into my heart"

He wiped his thumb under the closed lids and was not surprised to feel the dampness there; he wanted to shed tears of sorrow only his iron resolve stopped him from crumbling to a heap and begging his lover to stay

He dropped his hand to his side and tilted his head his lopsided grin finally surfacing on his matured and handsome face

"I'd rather die by your wand than by the hand of mine enemy, and with whatever curse you place upon my body know that I will love you with my last breath" Harry whispered and smiled when his lover bit back a sob

"I love you Harry James Potter, I only wish I had your inner strength. I cannot change what I believe in but believe that even as I go to join your enemy I love you with my very soul............he may be able to manipulate my body but my very essence along with my heart will always remain in the light with you"

Harry and smiled and walked away stopping only when he reached the open doorway to cast a lingering look over his shoulder

He took in the stone set face, the grey eyes, every aristocratic feature, and the silky blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back shimmering in a way that had always held Harry in awe. His beauty still had the ability to astound him but this mental picture, the one he was memorising now would be all that he had left after this moment

Then they truly would be enemies

"You'll always be the best thing that ever happened to me you know" he mused "Goodbye Lucius Malfoy...........we I think, will never meet under such civil terms again" and with a swirl of his school robes he was gone

Lucius Malfoy stared at the empty doorway and felt his last smile linger on his lips and die

He'd fallen in love with an eighteen year old Harry Potter, he'd brought out the free spirit in him and now all he could do was watch him go

Life was never kind to a Malfoy and Lucius had long ago accepted that even if he were to join the side of the light he and Harry could never be. Harry was something special and precious........he deserved something better than a wizard who was a coward

He deserved someone strong enough to stand by his side

"You may be right Harry" he whispered "but then miracles can happen" and turning he smashed his fist through the window relishing in the pain the action brought before turning and leaving the room with nothing but the harsh sound of the wind and the crunching of broken glass in his wake

OOOOOOO

Ok I know you're probably all confused but don't worry the story will unfold in later chapters, this is my first attempt at fiction so please be nice!!!! I hope you all review as they would be greatly appreciated thank you all


End file.
